dreamfandomcom-20200222-history
Audrey Cruz
' Audrey Mariella Cruz' (born May 21, 1998 as Zeta 3) is an alien that appears as a character in a series of my own dreams. She is an alien, more specifically of the armonian-race of the planet Armos. She lived on Armos until about one month after she turned 16 years old when she sucessfully escaped the planet for Earth. She lived in Green Bay, Wisconsin from 2014-2016 and is now living in Oakland, California. Biography Childhood and life on Armos Audrey was born as Zeta 3 on May 21, 1998 (according to standard Earth calendars) on the earth-like planet, Armos. She has a father, mother, and two brothers. Not much is known about her until one year prior to her departure to Earth. One day she steals a space ship with a couple of friends to explore debris of an Earth space ship and finds herself Rosetta Stone language learning software and learns American English. Since her discovery of a human made object, she begins to have questions about her life on Armos such as women on her planet being forced to become Reproducers (a forced job to reproduce their kind, or an equivalent to a sex slave). Her dictated life on Armos angers Audrey and she plans to escape the planet to reside on a planet that is habitable for her and two of her friends. She chosen Earth (more specifically to live in the United States) to live a more liberal life and not have to be forced by the government towards how she lives her life. Escape to Earth IMG 20131123 182208.JPG|My first encounter with Audrey Baird crater 6 11 2014.png|Baird UFO Crater from an aerial view Audrey and her two friends (whom I'm not able to identify) make their escape to Earth on Wednesday, June 10, 2014. She arrives at an Armonian military base that has spaceships that can travel to the planet. The three make it to individual ships but only Audrey survives the departure from Armos' atmosphere. Her friends both die from being shot down by military forces. Audrey's ship crashlands at Baird Park in Green Bay, Wisconsin on June 11, 2014 at 6:10AM after traveling through a black hole to the Solar System. She manages to survive as well as a tablet (much like the iPad), but the ship is completely destroyed and no longer pilotable. I find her naked in the crater where she climbs up to me. I felt scared at first until I saw the tears from her eyes as well as her saying the words "help me". I pulled her out of the crater and cover her with the towel that was around my neck so her breasts or genitals would be showing and take her home. Living like a human When we returned home, Audrey shows herself as being hungry and eats the Pistachios that I left in a bowl. I ask her if she was hungry and grabbed her food. She first asks if there is any Armonians in the food (because they eat executed Armonians, meaning cannibolism on her planet is common) and reply no, and gave her the ham and cheese sandwich. She enjoys sandwich as well as the Pepsi given to her and thanks me for feeding her. She then tells me the at the air on Earth is very comfortable to breathe compared to the nearly un-breathable air on Armos and mentions that it is required to wear an oxygen-like mask to breathe outdoor air on her planet. Adjusting to Earth life and human clothing Audrey is isolated to my apartment for two weeks to adjust to household life. The reason she was also isolated was because she still needed to adjust to wearing clothes. The reason Audrey had to adjust to human clothing was because the clothes she wore on Armos were made of a gelatin-rubber-like material (much like Dr. Scholl's gel orthotics) that contains a tracking device (enforced for anyone disobedient on Armos) made inside the fibers for the government to track anyones location. She has lost these clothes on the planet in order to successfully escape Armos and not be tracked anywhere within the universe which explains her nudity when she arrived to earth. She has learned many common household things from me in order to maintain herself at home such as using and taking a shower, basic cooking, etc. Public Exposure Audrey was finally exposed to the public on June 25, 2014 by having her enrolled at my high school as a junior and to have her take classes for U.S. citizenship. The people she met with were first scared of her, but learn she isn't a deadly person (a human-alien encounter sterotype). We have also had her name changed to have a humanized name. Part II This part of the dream was never revealed to me until Friday November 1, 2013 When we arrived to the Brown County Courthouse, we have met with an immigration expert to have her naturalized as a U.S. citizen and to have her name changed from her name Zeta 3. The expert was astonished by Zeta 3 because she was the first alien to be an extraterrestrial and that her fluency in English is beyond incredible. Therefore Zeta 3 was given the name she chose with me earlier "Audrey Mariella Cruz", was to take citizenship classes, and to have a doctor examination (not an autopsy). Shopping spree! I call my friend Kyra (pronounced Kee-ruh) to help out with selecting clothes for her at the Bay Park Square Mall. So Kyra shows up at my apartment at about noon and is willing to take me and Audrey to the mall. Audrey still wearing a towel is taken to the bathroom with Kyra to get her dressed in the clothes given to her. We leave to go to Bay Park and come back with really nice clothes (because her body is identical to that of a human, she is able to fit in human clothes very well). The intergalactic love of Ben and Audrey When taking her to visit Walmart, I met up with my friend Ben (who is a human) and introduced her to Audrey. The two have gotten along considerably well and unexpectedly became more than friends. And since their relationship began, Ben asked her out to the Homecoming dance at his school (Preble High School) and have been fallen deeply in love in their relationship. After the dance was over Ben took Audrey back to my apartment and kissed her goodnight. Although they weren't aware of my presence, I looked out my window and find them expressing their love this way. A Culinary Artist On October 26, 2014, Audrey begins to express herself as a cook by making chicken enchiladas, spanish rice, and home-made salsa for me and Ben. I was very impressed with her cooking and her how she learned to cook so well. She tells me that she learned how to cook from Pastor Curt's wife Ingrid whom Audrey has learned enough to cook numerous Italian and Mexican foods. I asked her if she was really that interested in cooking and it seems as though she enjoys it very much. The next day, I have enrolled her in a culinary arts class at our school (which doesn't actually exist in real life) and she gains more knowledge about cooking. Audrey's Nightmare At about 1PM on December 2, 2014, Audrey wakes loudly from a nightmare, waking me up. When I gotten to her room I find her crying and wanting comfort. Audrey tells me of her dream and she stated: "I had a nightmare of our king (King Alpious of the Principality of Armos) has declared a war that involved the liberal people of Armos fighting against the government. However, innocent people are being executed by the king in mass murders. He manages to have found us on Earth and had ourselves decapitated in the capital." Seeing that she has mentioned of a vicious leader killing people in large numbers, I tell her of a similar man that has done the same (Adolf Hitler) and how he has committed mass-murder against the Jews during World War II. And also mention to her that there is nothing to worry about because and that she should know I would defend her at all costs. Finding Armos Audrey and I both celebrated the one-year anniversary of her crashlanding at Baird Park on Thursday, June 11, 2015 by having a picnic in the crater. When we finished eating, I asked Audrey about where her planet is. She took her earbuds, lays down on the blanket, and points at the Lyra constellation. She told me that just above the Vega star is where her planet is located. Graduation move to Oakland Audrey graduates with a GPA of 3.8. At this point it is now Tuesday May 31, 2016 and we finally move from Green Bay, Wisconsin to Oakland, California three weeks later. We moved to the Piedmont Apartments. Although small and across the bay from where we really want to live (San Francisco), we manage to live well here and pay our bills on time. The Armonian Civil War begins When Audrey and I were worshiping at church on Sunday, July 10, 2016, we hear what sounds like jet engines roaring past the church and rattling hanging objects in the church. At the end of the service, we go back to our apartment to watch the news and see what has happened. It turns out that a large spacecraft has landed nearby Mount Diablo. Audrey gotten excited and told me that the spacecraft is a civilian aircraft from her planet but isn't sure why it is here. Later on more of these spacecrafts land throughout the United States and in a few other countries and revealing that they were immigrants from her planet. When Audrey meets up with a guy named Demorious (an Armonian) she talks to him in the Armonian language and reveals that a civil war began on Armos by a rebel group called the Armonian Republic Treaty (ART) and the planet's only nation the Principality of Armos. This gives Audrey a sense of relief because ART finally decided to take action against the cruel monarchy, however it doesn't influence Audrey to return because she grown fond to her life on Earth. Appearance Audrey appears almost like that of a Grey, however is of her own image. She has long auburn hair that is very human-like, mint-green skin, kelly-green lips (looks as though she's wearing lipstick), and very thick eyelashes (looks as though she's wearing mascara). Her body structure is almost like that of a human being, including the details of womens breasts, and genitals. Like any Armonian, Audrey can fit in human clothes. If I havn't mentioned it enough, Audrey is a teenage girl (about 16 years old) and has a life span as long as a humans. She is very attractive for her appearance, especially towards humans, however has gotten in a relationship with one of my friends. The best way to depict Audrey's physical appearance is that she looks like that of female aliens in The Sims 2. Measurements In one of the dreams, Audrey was measured for a dress she was buying for the Homecoming dance, this is her official measurements. Relationships Me (Nick) Audrey and myself are like that of a father-and-daughter relationship. She is in fact literally my adopted daughter because she won't be able to live on her own until she turns 18. Ben Ben is a human friend of myself. He has shown quite a huge interest in Audrey and is currently in a relationship with her. Pastor Curt A pastor to a Lutheran church in Green Bay. He along with myself have influenced Christianity upon Audrey and had her baptised and confirmed. Photo Gallery Audrey Digital Drawing (Complete).png|Audrey's official self portrait Audrey.jpg|Audrey's official drawing Audrey-the-alien.png|First digital image of Audrey Audrey minecraft character.png|Minecraft skin mod Audrey-grey-and-man-size-comparison.png|A size comparison between a Grey Alien (left), a man that is 5'9" (middle), and Audrey (right) Audrey Cruz (South Park Character).png|South Park version of Audrey Trivia *Audrey has the same body measurements as model Emily Ratajkowski (whom is best known for being the brunette in the 2013 music video "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. *If not mentioned, her first name came from the actress Audrey Hepburn and her last name is based from New York Giants player Victor Cruz. *Until Friday November 1, 2013 it was unknown for me to know Audrey's full human name. Because I never had the dream where Zeta 3's identity was changed to Audrey Mariella Cruz, everyone in the dream has just addressed her as Audrey. At first I assumed her name was probably Audrey De Leon, I would've thought she would have my own last name. But since the I finally had the dream where we had her name humanized, her name is now and officially Audrey Mariella Cruz. *All 11 dreams featured in this page have revealed a calendar date ranging from June 11, 2014 - July 10, 2016. I'm assuming that these dreams are all canonical hencing that they each take place in the future. *Audrey has appeared in all my dreams since I've first had the dream of her on July 14, 2013. However most of my dreams aren't canonical unless if there is a revealed calendar date starting from June 11, 2014. * Audrey's voice identically matches that of Canadian voice actress Kristie Marsden who has been best known for voicing Fraw Bow in the english-dub of the 1979 show, Mobile Suit Gundam. Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Dream characters Category:Aliens